Misión: Imposible (serie de 1966)
Misión: Imposible (Mission: Impossible, en inglés) es una serie de televisión estadounidense, emitida por la cadena CBS entre los años 1966 y 1973. Reseña Inspiración y creación En plena Guerra Fría surgieron infinidad de películas y seriales de espionaje, en parte, inspirados por el fenómeno fílmico James Bond, agente 007, y por otro lado, una expresión social frente a la amenaza atómica de las dos superpotencias (Estados Unidos y la URSS) en constante carrera armamentista. Innovaciones El gran merito de la serie fueron varias: 1 - Rotación de los actores. 2 - Comienzo y fin de cada capítulo o a los sumo 2 capítulos, manteniendo un hilo común. 3 - El uso de tecnología, así como mascaras y otros elementos que hacían atractiva a la serie. 4 - La música de Lalo Schifrin, la cual es usada en distintos tonos a lo largo de cada capítulo y dependiendo de la situación. Visión general de la serie La serie en si fue desarrollada en plena guerra fría, en dichos años eran muy común las películas y seriales de agentes secretos. Contexto general de las misiones La serie comienza con Sr Briggs (Steven Hill temporada 1) y del Sr Jim Phelps (Peter Graves temporada 2 en adelante), dirigiéndose a un lugar donde escucha una cinta, o disco, y ve fotos de la misión a realizar. Luego de escuchada la cinta o disco, en la cual el gobierno se desentendía de la misión encomendada la misma se autodestruía. Luego en una habitación toma una carpeta negra indetificada como IMF (Impossible Mission Force) y seleccionaba las personas con las cuales realizaría la misión, en general la mayoría de las veces y habiendo visto la misma uno ya identificaba a quien seleccionaría. A partir de allí se realizaba una reunión de coordinación, para la misión. Cada personaje ocupaba un puesto determinado en este caso por ejemplo en la 2da temporada Peter Graves (el jefe), Greg Morris (el técnico), Martín Landau (el actor), junto a Barbara Bain, Peter Lupus (trabajos que involucren fuerza). Dicho formato de presentación con el tiempo se cambio a una introducción del capítulo, y a continuación la recepción de la cinta, disco, etc.., en el cual se le indica al Sr Phelps la tarea a realizar. Hubo casos excepcionales en que el Peter Graves o alguno de sus colaboradores es capturado por un grupo radical y no se cumple la secuencia de escucha de grabación, selección, etc. A lo largo de los años la cinta, fue cambiando por distintos objetos, también se usaron discos en la 2da temporada por ejemplo. También los actores y medios tecnólogicos fueron variando; en el lugar de Martin Landau lo ocupó Leonard Nimoy,etc.. Atractivos Como otras de las importantes obras occidentales realizadas en la Guerra Fría (el ya citado James Bond, las series británicas Los Vengadores, El prisionero, Cita con la muerte etc.) un aspecto destacadísimo y muy atractivo era el del know how o conocimiento y tecnología de punta, a esto se sumaba cierto glamour (la belleza de Barbara Bain por ejemplo), un glamour femenino que dejaba de ser pasivo y llegaba hasta ser agresivo; así como el uso de una estética (en vestidos, decorados, muebles, automóviles) sesentistas que resultaban futuristas para su época. Completaban todo este atractivo dos ingredientes: un introito vertiginoso y tenso con la música de Lalo Schifrin (acompañada visualmente por el dibujo animado de una mecha que se iba consumiendo sobreimpresa a los títulos), la casi ritual aparición del jefe (Mr.Briggs) del grupo cuando iba a recibir -en un lugar casi siempre al aire libre y a plena luz del día, pero alejado del resto de la gente- las instrucciones en un minigrabador que se "autodestruía" a los pocos segundos de dar las órdenes, y -como el título de la serie lo señala- la tensión del trabajo al parecer imposible de realizar (que siempre concluía exitosamente). Personajes, Actores e invitados Tema Musical Música por Lalo Schifrin Elenco estable En orden alfabético. * Barbara Anderson como Mimi Davis (temporada 7) * Barbara Bain como Cinnamon Carter (temporadas 1 - 3) * Sam Elliott como Dr. Doug Robert a.k.a. Lang (temporada 5 y un episodio de temporada 6) * Lynda Day George como Lisa Casey (temporada 6 - 7) * Peter Graves como Jefe de Equipo, Jim Phelps (temporadas 2 - 7) * Steven Hill como Jefe de Equipo, Dan Briggs (temporada 1) * Bob Johnson como la voz de los mensajes de la secretaria (voz solamente, no aparecía en los créditos) * Martin Landau como Rollin Hand (temporadas 1 - 3; Landau fue considerado como estrella invitada durante la primera temporada) * Peter Lupus como Willy Armitage (temporada 1 - 7) * Greg Morris como Barney Collier (temporada 1 - 7) * Leonard Nimoy como El Gran Paris (temporadas 4 - 5) * Lesley Ann Warren como Dana Lambert (temporada 5) Nota: El elenco cambio considerablemente durante la programación de las 7 temporadas. Los personajes listados no aparecían necesariamente al mismo tiempo y en todos los episodios, esto dependía en ciertas oportunidades del contenido de la misión. En la temporada 4 los personajes femeninos fueron representados por diferentes actrices. Lee Meriwether fue una de las actrices notables, quien participo en 6 episodios. El personaje de Lisa Casey, no ostentaba su primer nombre en pantalla, hasta que fue utilizado en un episodio de la segunda época de la serie en 1980 Invitados notables * Elizabeth Ashley * Edward Asner as George Simpson (1 episode) * Carl Betz as General Yuri Kozani (1 episode, Season 4) and Dutch Krebbs (1 episode, Season 7) * Eric Braeden credited as Hans Gudegast) as Andrei Fetyakov (1 episode, Season 1) and Colonel Markus von Frank (1 episode, Season 2) * Lloyd Bridges as Anastas Poltroni alias Ted Carson (1 episode) * Richard Bull * Joseph Campanella as Dr. Helmut Cherlotov (1 episode, Season 1) and Captain Miklos Cherno (1 episode, Season 2) * Joan Collins as Nicole Vedette (1 episode) * Wally Cox as Terry Targo (pilot) * Bradford Dillman as Paul Shipherd (1 episode, Season 2) and Larry Edison (1 episode, Season 6) * Anne Francis as Gillian Colbee (1 episode, Season 4) * Don Francks as Nicholas Groat (1 episode, Season 2) and Major Alex Denesch (1 episode, Season 4) * Vincent Gardenia as Vito Lugana (2 episodes, Season 2) and Lewis George Parma (1 episode, Season 3) * Alexandra Hay * Arthur Hill as Janos Passik (1 episode, Season 1) * Pat Hingle as R.J. McMillan (1 episode, Season 1) * Steve Ihnat as Stefan Miklos (1 episode, Season 3) and Colonel Alex Stahl (1 episode, Season 2) * Eartha Kitt (1 episode, Season 1) * Fernando Lamas as Roger Toland (1 episode, Season 3) and Ramón Prado (1 episode, Season 4) * Mark Lenard as Felipe Mora (1 episode, Season 1); Colonel Luis Cardoza (1 episode, Season 2); Aristo Skora (1 episode, Season 3) and Colonel Barkram (1 episode, Season 5) * Larry Linville as Captain Gulka (1 episode, Season 3); Alexi Silensky (1 episode, Season 4) and Colonel Leo Orlov (1 episode, Season 5) * Peter Lorre Jr. as Kadi (1 2-part episode, Season 2) * Monte Markham as Tosk (2 episodes) * Darren McGavin as J. Richard Taggart (1 episode, Season 2) * Lee Meriwether as Anna Rojak (1 2-part episode, Season 3) and "Tracey" (6 episodes, Season 4) * Mary Ann Mobley as Crystal Walker (1 2-part episode, Season 1) * Ricardo Montalbán as Gerard Sefra (1 episode, Season 1) * Edmond O'Brien as Raymond Halder (1 episode, Season 2) * Simon Oakland as Jack Wellman (1 episode, Season 1) * Vic Perrin as Dr. Ira Drake (1 episode, Season 1); Cheever (1 2-part episode, Season 2); the owner (1 episode, Season 3); Anton Massik (1 episode, Season 4) and the voice of Peter Stone * Pernell Roberts as President Beyron Rurich (1 episode, Season 2); Colonel Hans Krim (1 episode, Season 3); Chief Manuel Corba (1 episode, Season 4) and Boomer (1 episode, Season 7) * Sugar Ray Robinson as Wesley (1 episode) * William Shatner (2 episodes) * Dean Stockwell (1 episode, Season 7} * Bo Svenson as Karl (1 episode) * Loretta Swit (1 episode, Season 5) * George Takei as Roger Lee (1 episode, Season 1) * Vic Tayback as Henchman (1 episode, uncredited, Season 1); Sergeant Gorte (1 episode, Season 3) * Malachi Throne as Ambassador Brazneck (1 episode, Season 1) and deputy premier Gregor Kamirov (1 episode, Season 4) * Cicely Tyson as Alma Ross (1 episode, Season 4) * Fritz Weaver as Imry Rogosh (1 episode, Season 1); Erik Hagar (1 episode, Season 2); Emil Skarbeck (1 episode, Season 3) and George Berlinger (1 episode, Season 6) * Barry Williams * William Windom as Deputy Premier Milos Pavel (1 episode, Season 1); Alex Cresnic (1 episode, Season 2); Stu Gorman (1 episode, Season 6) and Paul Mitchell (1 episode, Season 7) * Demond Wilson "Lamont" of "Sanford and Son" * Paul Winfield as Klaus (1 episode, Season 2) * Anthony Zerbe as David Redding (1 episode, Season 2); Colonel Helmut Kellerman (1 episode, Season 3); Colonel Alex Vorda (1 episode, Season 4); Erik Schilling (1 episode, Season 5) and Reese Dolan (1 episode, Season 6) Episodios Temporada 1: 1. Pilot episode 2. Memory 3. Operation Rogosh 4. Old Man Out (Part 1) 5. Old Man Out (Part 2) 6. Odds On Evil 7. Wheels 8. The Ransom 9. A Spool There Was 10. The Carriers 11. Zubrovnik's Ghost 12. Fakeout 13. Elena 14. The Short Tail Spy 15. The Legacy 16. The Reluctant Dragon 17. The Frame 18. The Trial 19. The Diamond 20. The Legend 21. Snowball In Hell 22. The Confession 23. Action! 24. The Train 25. Shock 26. A Cube Of Sugar 27. The Traitor 28. The Psychic 1ª Serie: Primera temporada 1 Piloto 2 Memoria 3 Operación Rogush 4 Anciano Afuera (1) 5 Anciano Afuera (2) 6 Tempestad Sobre el Diablo 7 Ruedas 8 El Rescate 9 Fueron una Bobina 10 Los Portadores 11 El Fantasma de Zubrovnik 12 El Acuerdo 13 Elena 14 El Espía del Rabo Corto 15 El Legado 16 El Dragón Indispuesto 17 El Marco 18 El Juicio 19 El Diamante 20 La Leyenda 21 Bola de Nieve en el Infierno 22 La Confesión 23 Acción! 24 El Tren 25 Conmoción 26 Un Cubo de Azúcar 27 El Traidor 28 Lo Psíquico 1ª Serie: Segunda temporada 29 La Viuda 30 Viaje 31 Los Sobrevivientes 32 El Escape 33 El Esclavo (1) 34 El Esclavo (2) 35 Operación "Corazón" 36 La Máquina de Dinero 37 El Sello 38 Caridad Dulce 39 El Concilio (1) 40 El Concilio (2) 41 El Astrólogo 42 Ecos del Pasado 43 El Fotógrafo 44 El Espía 45 Un Juego de Ajedrez 46 La Esmeralda 47 El Condenado a Muerte 48 El Falsificador 49 El Pueblo 50 La Matanza 51 El Fénix 52 Acuerdo con Furia 53 Recuperación 1ª Serie: Tercera temporada 54 El Heredero Aparente 55 Los Rivales (1) 56 Los Rivales (2) 57 Los Mercenarios 58 La Ejecución 59 El Cardenal 60 El Elixir 61 El Diplomático 62 El Juego 63 La Oferta 64 La Helada 65 El Intercambio 66 La Mente de Stefan Miklos 67 El Precedente Legal 68 El Sistema 69 La Caja de Vidrio 70 El Día del Juicio Final 71 Carnada Viva 72 El Refugio (1) 73 El Refugio (2) 74 Nitro 75 Nicole 76 La Bóveda 77 Ilusión 78 El Interrogador 1ª Serie: Cuarta temporada 79 El Código 80 El Juego de los Números (También llamado: La Llave) 81 Los Controladores (1) 82 Los Controladores (2) 83 El Oro de los Tontos 84 Comandante 85 El Círculo Doble 86 Submarino 87 El Robot 88 El Genio 89 Los Hermanos 90 Bomba de Tiempo 91 El Amnésico 92 El Halcón (1) 93 El Halcón (2) 94 El Halcón (3) 95 Chico 96 Gitano 97 Fantasmas 98 Terror 99 El Lazo de los Amantes 100 Orfeo 101 La Grúa 102 El Escuadrón de la Muerte 103 La Elección 104 El Mártir 1ª Serie: Quinta temporada 105 El Criminal 106 La Otra Cara de la Moneda 107 El Inocente 108 Regreso a Casa 109 El Vuelo 110 Mi Amigo, Mi Enemigo 111 La Mariposa 112 Señuelo 113 El Amateur 114 Cazado 115 El Rebelde 116 El Juego de Oprimir 117 El Rehén 118 La Toma 119 La Pata del Gato 120 El Misil 121 El Campo 122 La Explosión 123 El Cataflaque 124 Kitara 125 Una Historia de Fantasmas 126 La Fiesta 127 El Mercader 1ª Serie: Sexta temporada 128 Ciego 129 Bis 130 El Tranvía 131 Mentalidad Propensa 132 Desarrollarse 133 El Milagro 134 Encuentro 135 Sumergido 136 Invasión 137 Blues 138 Los Visitantes 139 Nervios 140 Huye por Dinero 141 La Conexión 142 La Novia 143 Almohada de Piedra 144 Imagen 145 Consigna 146 Cartera de Mujer 147 Muerte Doble 148 Casino 149 Atrapado 1ª Serie: Séptima temporada 150 Descanso! 151 Dos Mil 152 El Trato 153 Leona 154 TOD-5 155 Cocaína 156 Subterráneo 157 La Película 158 Acierto 159 Ultimátum 160 Rapto 161 La Caída 162 El Títere 163 Encarcelar 164 Bumerang 165 El Interrogante 166 La Fuente 167 El Luchador 168 Velocidad 169 El Péndulo 170 El del Oeste 171 Imitación 2ª Serie: Primera temporada 1 El Asesino 2 El Sistema 3 Hologramas 4 El Condenado 5 El Legado 6 La Pared 7 El Rey Ganadero 8 El Peón de Ajedrez 9 El Hechizo 10 Los Leones 11 El Griego 12 La Fortuna 13 El Fijador 14 Espía 15 Los Diablos 16 La Plaga 17 Represalia 18 Submarino 19 Salida 2ª Serie: Segunda temporada 20 La Serpiente Dorada (1) 21 La Serpiente Dorada (2) 22 La Princesa 23 El Rendimiento de la Directiva 24 Cuenta Regresiva 25 Juegos de Guerra 26 Blanco: La Tierra 27 Los Niños del Fuhrer 28 Hada 29 Por el Bien al Arte 30 Cosecha Mortal 31 Cargamento no Convencional 32 El Asesino 33 Pistolero 34 Campanas de Iglesia en Bogotá 35 Las Arenas de Seth Segunda época Premios * Mission: Impossible, premio Golden Globe, mejor serie, 1968 * Barbara Bain, premio Emmy, mejor actriz, 1967 * Barbara Bain, premio [Emmy, mejor actriz, 1968 * Barbara Bain, premio [Emmy, mejor actriz, 1969 * Bruce Geller, premio [Emmy, mejor escritor, mejor productor, 1967 * Peter Graves, premio Golden Globe, mejor actor, 1971 * Martin Landau, premio Golden Globe, mejor actor, 1968 * Jerome Ross (escritor), Edgar Award, mejor episodio en series de TV ("Operation Rogosh"), 1967 Obras derivadas Novelas Películas * Misión: Imposible Videojuegos Mission Imposible: Operation Surma Bibliografía * Patrick J. White, The Complete Mission: Impossible Dossier. New York: Avon Books, 1991. Enlaces externos En inglés * * Encylopedia of Television * Infos about Memorabilia of the show, such as Dell Comics, Toys, Posters etc. * Database and cover gallery for the Dell comic book series Categoría:Series de Misión: Imposible Categoría:Series de televisión de CBS Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960 da:Mission: Impossible de:Kobra, übernehmen Sie en:Mission: Impossible fi:Vaarallinen tehtävä (televisiosarja) fr:Mission impossible he:משימה בלתי אפשרית hu:Mission: Impossible id:Mission: Impossible it:Missione Impossibile ja:スパイ大作戦 la:Missio: Impossibilis nl:Mission: Impossible no:Mission: Impossible pt:Mission: Impossible (série de televisão) sh:Mission: Impossible simple:Mission Impossible sv:På farligt uppdrag